Promise
by Jikola
Summary: When Ken was young he wanted to tell Minako what he felt for her. But, instead of telling her he made her promised to wait for him. Six years passed. Ken regrets what he did, because now, she's dead.


**AN: Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Whether it's criticism or not, I'd gladly accept it.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Persona 3 Portable**

* * *

"_Minako-san." I said softly._

"_Yes, Ken?" she then looks at me with her soulful, crimson eyes. I felt my stuck in my throat. I tore my gaze away from her beautiful orbs. Seeing my strange actions worried her._

"_What's wrong Ken?" she asked, with a hint of concern in her voice._

_I debated with myself, in mind, whether to tell her or not. I decided that I won't tell her… at least not yet. With that resolve I looked at her and said "Promise me you'll wait for me. Promise me that you'll wait for me to grow up. You'll see, I'll grow up tall and strong, even better than Sanada-san."_

_This earned me a soft laugh. She returned her gaze to me and said with her ever kind voice "I promise." We pinky promised. She smiled softly and looked at the scenery in front of us._

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I cursed the small object innocently lying on top of my desk for waking me. Dreams about her are the ones that I cherish the most. Those were the dreams that made my every waking moment a nightmare. For six years, these dreams have both given me happiness and pain. For six years I have been tormented by these dreams showing me what I can never bring back. It made me see reality the fact that she will never come back.

Letting out a sigh, I decided that it was about time I get off of my bed. As I made my way towards the exit of my room I saw my calendar. Today was her death anniversary. I quickly left my room to prepare myself.

I slowly headed towards the shrine. On my way there I saw some of my fellow schoolmates from Gekkoukan High. Some would wave at me; some would just ignore me, while some would squeal at the sight of me. Those who squealed would do their best to latch themselves on me but I would always easily escape their attempt of trapping me.

As I set foot upon Nagasaki Shrine, a wave of nostalgia hit me. I remembered how we along with our friends spent the night fooling around here. Even though we knew that the end was coming near then, we still managed to smile and think positively because of her support. I smile sadly upon thinking of those happy memories. The other members of SEES has somehow move on while I was stuck here, still having a hard time accepting reality.

I knew full well my seniors won't be able to come. They've been busy for the past 4 years. Them not joining me in my visit to Minako-san's grave somehow makes it easier for me but still this way of thinking is not right. I shouldn't be happy that they aren't here. If anything, I should be disappointed in them for not trying to visit her. I let out a sigh and decide to head to her grave.

"Hey Minako-san, It's been a while." I said looking down at her grave with a sad smile. "The others won't be able to come again because they're busy. I can't really help them yet because I need to finish my studies first."

Mitsuru-san and the others have been busy with things related to shadows. She said that I may only join them when I'm finish high school. But of course, I still need to continue with my studies once I joined them. Thinking of the future reminded me of Minako-san's promise.

I knelt down and spoke. "Do you remember your promise that you would wait for me?" I paused as if waiting for a reply. I knew that she won't answer back so I continued. "I'm sorry I made you wait. I should have told you when I still have the chance six years ago. But now it's too late. I won't be able to tell you, I won't be able to see you or at least here your voice." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Ken, please don't cry…" my eyes widen upon hearing a familiar voice. I turned my head to see the person I've been longing for, for a long time. My eyes widen and I quickly questioned myself whether I've lost it. And, as if answering my thoughts she giggled and said "Ken you're still sane. I'm sorry I can't be here with you physically but I'm still here."

I finally found my voice. I wiped my tears as I stood. "Minako-san… It's really is you. You're really here…" Right now I'm looking down at her. I've grown a lot taller these past few years.

She gave me her cheeky grin; it made me smile seeing her do that. "Of course I am. I'm surprised you're able to see me now."

What she said surprised me. "What do you mean by that?"

She looked at me in the eyes and said "I've been waiting for you for a long time you know…" Her gaze softens. "I promised you, remember…"

I smile and walk up to her. "I remember, I just said that before didn't I?" She laughs softly and answered me with "I know."

"You know Ken, I'm a little sick of seeing you moping around." A pout started to form on her face but was quickly replaced with a smile. "You should live your life, Ken. Please, don't let it go to waste."

"Okay."

"Promise?" She reached out her pinky to me.

"Promise." I took it with my own. I was surprised that I can actually touch her.

After making our vows I pulled her closer to me. I embraced her tightly. She gasped, surprised by my action but she hugged me in return otherwise. She was warm and comforting, just like before.

"Minako-san." I said softly.

"Yes, Ken?" she said softly.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

I pushed her gently to look at her. I saw her smiling at me, I did the same. After that she disappeared.

Even now that I know that she really gone I don't feel sad. Now, I'm happy. For the last time I was able to see her smile. And for the first time I was able to tell her how I truly feel for her.

I turned to leave determined to live my life to the fullest.


End file.
